


Rainbow Veins

by birdyx



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdyx/pseuds/birdyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has reason to believe Lisbon is upset, so he sets out to cheer her up. Idea from the song 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City. Jisbon fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Veins

On one Saturday afternoon, Teresa Lisbon found herself following a quirky blond man into an open field with an impending rainstorm overhead. While she was doing so, she thought about the events that led her here.

...

 

"Cheer up." Jane had said to her a few days before. Apparently she had seemed gloomy to him, and disputing this, argued.

"How is it that you're always so sure I'm upset?" she asked him irritatedly.

"Oh, my dear Teresa, I can just tell by the look on your face." Upon hearing her first name, she jerked her head up from the case files. "Ah, paying attention now," he said, and winked at her.

"Do you not understand we have a case to work on?"

"Can you do me a favor, Lisbon? Just one, very small."

Exhausted from his constant games, she simply said,"Fine."

Jane bent down to her desk and met her eyes. "Tell me when it rains," he whispered, and swiftly left her office.

...

 

And now, it seemed to be about to rain, so she kept her promise.

"Remind me what we're doing here again?"

"You'll see, just wait one minute," Jane said, looking up at the dark clouds. After a second, he felt a drop. "Ah, here we go," he said to an annoyed Lisbon. The rain slowly started coming down until both of them were soaking.

"How is this cheering me up?" Lisbon asked, though she was fighting a smile.

Jane said nothing, but grabbed her hands.

"What are you.."

And then they were spinning, dancing in the pouring rain, and any evident sadness seen in Lisbon washed away.

The storm was over as soon as it started, but a tiny rainbow appeared over the nearby forest in its place. Dizzy and laughing, Lisbon noticed it and pointed it out to Jane.

"Pretty. Now Lisbon, just blend up that rainbow and imagine it shooting through your veins," he said, beaming at her.

"I don't think that's possible, but I'll try my best."


End file.
